


Forever In Her Eyes

by lomlmagnuss



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/F, Gift Fic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and ends abruptly, but if i write any more ill never post it, ily cherry, im too much of a critique, kinda short, sorry for any grammar mistakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:07:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22355353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lomlmagnuss/pseuds/lomlmagnuss
Summary: With Maia and Izzy knee deep in stress, Clary decides a nice, relaxing night is in order.
Relationships: Clary Fray/Isabelle Lightwood/Maia Roberts
Kudos: 6





	Forever In Her Eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ch_errywrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ch_errywrites/gifts).



> unbeta'd so any and all mistakes are the fault of yours truly
> 
> ///
> 
> this is for cherry. the person whos stood beside me through several fic ideas, planning different headcannons, going back and forth about malec even when we dont talk for days, this is for u bestie. thank u for letting me spam the chat about magnus and for being equally excited about every idea i come up with and supporting me non stop.  
> i luv u.  
> \- mo 🥺♥️🥺♥️

Shifting the groceries to her left arm, Clary manages to wrestle door open without toppling over. She wants tonight to be perfect, a nice, stress free dinner between the three of them.

It isn't much of a secret that Maia and Izzy have been stressed lately, while they show their love for Clary and each other unconditionally she can see the fatigue with a missed night of sleep, the few extra hours at the Jade Wolf or the Institute, chipping away at them mentally and emotionally.

And with the new gallery opening up, stealing away most of Clarys time, its rare that they're together and awake at the same time. And, with Izzy having to confront another unexpected patrol, and Maia twisting the newbies into shape as the new Alpha, Clary decided that tonight would be perfect to set up something just for them. Just between them. And its going to be flawless.

~~~

With the lasagna cooling on the oven top, and the wine in the ice bath, Clary finishes pinning the last blanket in place with a chair and steps back to survey her work.

Its extremely simple, but when she'd made a pillow fort after Maia had a particularly bad nightmare her two girlfriends had stood in wonder for ten minutes before actually going inside it. They've always loved the simple things in life, and Clary loves them, it was too good to be true. 

Twenty minutes to spare, Clary decides to set out the matching hoodies she'd picked up on her way home. She had them custom made by a very kind mundane woman that lives opposite her new gallery, who was more than happy to fulfill her wish, and looking at them they can't be more gorgeous. All of them have a three hearted emoji on the front and a specially edited photo of the three of them holding hands on the back, Clary had shed a few tears when Martha had showed her the final product and after a teary thank you, and a very generous tip, Clary made her way home with a smile on her face.

Now, all there is to do, is wait.

~~~

The unexpected knock at the door almost an hour later tenses Clary.

She's gotten so used to the sound of Izzy and Maia opening the door and striding in that when there's a knock, she knows it isn't them. With Izzy out on patrol, there's a foul taste in her mouth. Something could've happened, Maia could've gotten attacked, something could've-

"Babe? Could you open the door?"

Deflating in thankful relief, but the worry still present and clear, Clary opens the door and can see the signature Isabelle smile, her fingers threaded with Maias. The obvious question is at the tip of Clarys tongue until Maia presses a kiss to her lips. "There was a complication with Newt, and I had to stay a bit later. Sorry, baby." "It's fine, I was just worried." Sliding her hand into Maias free one, she ushers the two of them inside and can see Izzy perk up straight away.

"Is that lasagna?"

Clarys life may be a whirlwind tornado, but she wouldn't change it for the world.


End file.
